Mind Games
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: written for the LJ Comment Fic-a-Thon. Elena can feel everything that's Damon doing. She can feel every touch, every kiss...only he's not even in the room with her. LEMON


_a/n: okay so, the season has been over for a week and two days now. Thursday came and past, I cried inwardly at the loss of Ian's face in my week but I turned to my computer and kept on writing. Are these next few months going to be a pain? Yes! Am I going to do my best to keep writing, keep the muse and you guys happy so that we all survive until season 4? Yes!_

_I've got a lot of requests on my plate so I'm trying to see if any of them match up or go together. I find it so wonderful when two requests from two different readers just mesh perfectly. For this fic, that is not the case. No, for this story it's a little bit of my own idea, and inspiration from a prompt on livejournal. You're going to have to think back to season two for this one, but it can be read as just a general oneshot, early season three perhaps._

_Dedicated to smells_corrupt (for her wonderful prompt)._You can stick your little pins in that voodoo doll/I'm very sorry baby, doesn't look like me at all.

* * *

MIND GAMES 

Elena gasped, sitting up in bed, her hand on her chest as her heart pounded violently beneath. She'd dreamed about Damon Salvatore before…but this, this was something else entirely. This, was real. It had felt real, the most real, intense fantasy she'd ever had. Forcing herself to lay down, she sunk into the pillows, taking deep breaths that were supposed to be calming. They weren't and she closed her eyes and hoped sleep would come back to her. It didn't, instead she could only remember her dream- if that's what it had been. Her skin still stung with pleasure where his hands had _touched_, her neck twinged a bit from where he'd bitten her and when she reached down between her thighs curiously, she found her panties were soaked as if she'd just made herself cum. She gasped again, quieter this time and bit her lip. Was her denial of feelings for Damon slowly driving her crazy?

…Earlier That Night…

Bonnie chocked out as Katherine tightened her hand around the witches neck. She looked down at the face, can't believing she'd let herself get trapped in the bitches clutches again. "You are going to do help me little witch." When Bonnie shook her head, Katherine cut off more oxygen, her eyes dilating, and capturing Bonnie's in them. "You are going to perform the spell that connects Elena and I to each other. She will feel everything I feel…everything."

The compulsion wasn't working and Katherine looked down, seeing Bonnie's vervain bracelet and tearing it from her…

* * *

Damon stood in the living room, nursing a glass of bourbon and staring into the fireplace. This was how Katherine found him an hour later, her eyes greedily taking in the sight of his bare back, of his ass through the jeans half undone and hanging low on his hips. She could remember what it was like to make love to that body when it was human and she ached to find out what he was like now, wondering if he would actually be as hard and rough as he seemed. Besides, she may as well get something out of all this too. She cleared her throat, leaning against the wall and watched as he spun around. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of her straightened hair, her less than attractive outfit- why did this girl have such bad taste in clothes- but then he listened closer, sniffed the air and slowly turned back to the fire. "Go away Katherine. I'm not in the mood."

She moved forward slowly, coming up behind him and setting her cool hands on his shoulders. He didn't jump, but she could see him visibly tense under her touch. "There is no need to be rude. I'm here to do you a favor."

Damon smirked, glancing back at her over his shoulder. "And why would you do me a favor?"

She moved forward with firm steps, her heels clicking on the polished hardwood until she reached the soft Persian rug. "I hurt you Damon." Katherine's eyes softened and she let her hand rest on his shoulder, forcing him to look up at her. "I choose Stefan over you, and that hurt."

"You don't have to remind me." He quipped dryly, draining the class.

Katherine watched as he stood, putting a good few inches between them. "I wanted to make it up to you."

"Nothing you ever do is simply for another person, what's in it for you?"

She ignored that and moved closer to him, letting her hands slide up over his chest and down his arms. "Just one night Damon. You can even pretend I'm her."

His eyes widened at the mention of Elena, but he shook his head. "You can't be serious."

"I never joke about sex Damon."

He looked her over, carefully, scrutinizing every move she made. "No, that's true. You take being a cheating bitch very seriously."

Katherine didn't even flinch, but she did gasp when Damon dug his fingers into her hips and tugged her lower body tightly against his. She smirked, she could feel it was working. He couldn't resist her anymore than she could resist him. What they shared wasn't love. She didn't know what it was, but it wasn't that. Attraction maybe, desperate searching that led to obsession, but now he had someone new to cart around with his baggage and all she was trying to do was help. "If you want to talk dirty, we can do that to."

He growled, and kissed her hard, his fingers tugging at her hair and forcing her head back so he could bite down the length of her throat. Katherine smiled wide, wondering if she'd waited long enough for the spell to take effect. Wondering if Elena was feeling everything she was feeling right now.

* * *

Across town, Elena lay in her bed half awake, half asleep. She wasn't dreaming, she wasn't fantasizing…she was simply just feeling. Her eyes were shut, but her mouth was slightly open and she let out a sigh as she felt a hand cup her breast and flick her nipple. She gasped, twisting up slightly in the bed, searching for the touch and wanting more of it. Then she realized whose hands were touching her and she was startled awake. Damon, she'd been feeling Damon. That was impossible, and after a minute of forcing herself to calm down she closed her eyes again and tried to sleep. No sooner had the beginnings of slumber began to lap at her senses she was pulled back into the sensation again. His lips were everywhere, furiously kissing her neck and shoulder. She felt a slight sting of pain as he 'slammed' her against the wall, and then his lips were on hers again.

Slowly, Elena lifted her fingers up to her mouth, feeling nothing, yet at the same time feeling everything.

* * *

"Is this how you would be with Elena?" Katherine asked, looking down at him as he kneeled before her, forcing her tight black jeans down her legs. He'd already torn her shirt open down the middle and attacked her breasts with his hands and his tongue. "Would you really be this rough with that gentle human?"

Damon glared up at her, grabbing the backs of her knees and forcing her bare legs to wrap around his hips. Katherine knew Elena would feel the rough fabric of his jeans on the inside of her thighs as she did. "She's not that gentle."

"She's human Damon. How are you ever going to expect her to survive being with you if you can't even be soft imagining her here."

"You want soft, Katherine?" he sneered, leaning down her shoulder and letting the tips of his fangs scratch lightly across her pale skin. "You want me to make love to you like I did before."

Katherine gasped in pleasure as his lips covered a spot on her neck no one else but Damon had been able to find. Even Elijah with his talented had tongue had missed that. This his fingers were sliding beneath her black thong and he was slipping one inside her without warning. She was wet, and knew that Elena had to have been by now as well. "More Damon." She moaned into his ear. "Don't you dare stop."

* * *

Elena kicked the covers off her body, feeling her face flushed with heat. Her entire body felt like it was on fire as she felt Damon's fingers pump in and out of her slowly. Normally when she had dreams about him, she would have to touch herself to get off, but this…whatever this intense daydream was felt good enough that she could just lay there and let the sensations wash over her. The only problem was that she didn't want to just lay there. She wanted to touch him, to feel the hard muscles beneath his soft skin. She wanted to physically taste him instead of just imagine what it would be like to feel the texture of his tongue against hers. Her hips bucked up involuntarily from the bed as she felt him hit _the _spot. Elena let out a shallow scream, clapping a hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds as she came from absolutely no physical stimulation at all.

The exhaustion from her first orgasm nearly made her pass out and she slumped back against the pillows both hoping and fearing that there was more to come.

* * *

Katherine slowly came down from the high Damon had given her, thanking her vampire abilities so that she recovered quickly. He let her down from the wall, letting her slide nearly all the way to the floor, but grabbed her at the last minute and pulled her up for a slow, soft kiss. Now she knew, he was imagining Elena. Now she knew, this was going to be good. "Take me upstairs Damon." She whispered in a soft voice, hoping her words wouldn't pull him out of his own fantasy.

"Alright." He murmured against her lips, slipping one arm under her knees and cradling her against his body. The move was so smooth, so natural that it almost startled Katherine for a minute. It was like he was a completely different man when he was with her. Or at least, when he allowed himself to pretend that he was with her.

As he walked, he leant down to kiss her, his decades in this house let him know the floorplan so well he didn't even have to look where he was going. With a quick shove, he kicked his bedroom door open and carried her over to the bed. Katherine sighed as he lay her down gently, looking up as he slipped his already open jeans down to the floor. She realized then, that Elena could only feel not see and crawled up to her knees so that she was kneeling before Damon on the mattress. She let her hands wander over his chest, up to his neck, back down over the rippling abs and around his muscled back. She did it all gently, particularly as if it was the first time she'd ever seen him like this, touched him like this. Then she slowly leaned forward, pressing kisses down the front of his chest. His fingers locked in her hair and guided her further down then back up to his lips.

Her own lusts got the better of her for a second and she found herself reached down to grasp his bare ass, pulling him closer to her. "Make love to me Damon. Make me love you."

She hadn't said that for Elena's benefit, which shocked her. The words had come completely from her own mind and she shuttered as he wrapped his strong arms around her frame. He kissed her deeply, softly, slowly. Like his life depended on it, like her kisses were the air he needed to breath to survive. The feeling racked through Katherine's body and she had to grip his shoulders tightly to keep from collapsing back on the bed. If Elena ever got the chance to really have him in real life, there was no way she would keep being torn between the two brothers. Damon's talents with love making were almost enough to make Katherine reconsider her choice in Salvatore brothers again, but she forced herself to remember what this was all about.

He wasn't doing this for her, he was doing it for Elena.

* * *

Elena felt herself being lowered down to a soft mattress with silk sheets, even though she was already laying in her bed of light yellow, sunburst pattern cotton. She was aware of where she was, who she was…but this fantasy of hers was so overpowering she didn't care to sort out the real from the imaginary. She felt Damon's tongue trail wet patterns down her neck, around her nipples and al the way to her hips. He nibbled along her waist for a few seconds, and then he was bending her knees up and settling between her thighs. Elena gasped when she felt the warm, wet sensation of Damon's most erotic kiss against her, inside her. She moaned, squirming without control as this invisible vampire brought her to a new edge of ecstasy she hadn't even known existed.

"Damon." She moaned out his name, her hands fisting in the sheets beneath her, only it was silk that her hands clutched.

* * *

Katherine looked down as Damon pulled back from his oral assault, sliding his hands up her sweat slicked skin as he practically crawled up her body to kiss her. She kissed back, wrapping her arms and legs around him, rubbing the lower halves of their bodies together in a clear explanation of what she wanted. It took all her strength not to simply force him onto his back and take control of the situation, but her opinions of Elena were not the highest in this regard and she just couldn't imagine her doppelganger to pull such a gusty move. Instead, she just dug her nails into Damon's back, hissing in pleasure when he finally slipped inside her.

It hadn't been over a hundred years since she'd had sex, but it had been that long since she'd had Damon and as he thrust into her over and over again, his pace smooth and sensual she let herself go and remember just what it was like to be loved by Damon Salvatore. She let her fingers tangle in his almost too long black locks, missing the curls he'd had when she'd first met him. He'd been so cute then, so innocent. Now, he was a beautiful monster, a man that could love and hate with equal measures of passions. She'd hardly made him that way all on her own, but she did take some pride in the part she played in shaping this gorgeous, sexy man.

"More Damon." She pleaded, partly because she figured Elena would beg and because she just simply wanted more.

* * *

Elena gasped as the sensation of being filled by Damon took her over. She could literally feel her insides being stretched and the white hot mix of pleasure and pain that came from having something so new inside her. Was this what it would really feel like to be one with Damon? She blushed as the next thought slipped into her mind. Was he really this big? If he wasn't, her imagination needed a good slapping, because she honestly was sure she'd ever felt so good in her entire life. She thought about reached down to touch herself, speed up the process and end this dream like nightmare of pleasure, but she couldn't bring herself to move. It was like her arms were pinned down and she was supposed to simply just lay there and enjoy the waves of pleasure currently attacking each and every one of her senses. She could feel another orgasm impending over her and she shut her lids tightly, feeling her eyes roll to the back of her head as the feel of Damon slipping out and then thrusting back into her fully made her body explode.

She turned her head, screaming his name into her pillow even as she felt his lips on her neck again. Her over sensitive skin sparked at the feel and she wondered briefly if she would burst into flame had he actually been here to love her like this.

* * *

Katherine sighed as Damon released his grip on her wrists, finally letting her arms drop from above her head. She'd gotten much to feline like with her nails as he'd thrust into her and the temptation of feeling in control over Elena had taken over. He wouldn't say he was power hungry, but he wouldn't deny that the idea of Elena succumbing solely to him was a tempting offer either. There was only so far his imagination could take him though and when he pulled away from the body beneath him, the harsh reality that it had been Katherine beneath him all the time hit him square in the chest. She was breathless and flushed and for a moment looked entirely human. He even thought she might try to hold him for a minute, but they simply parted and put a respectable amount of space between them on the mattress. Had it been Elena next to him, he would have pulled her close and kissed her softly to sleep, but it wasn't Elena.

None of it had been Elena and all the work he'd done to bring her pleasure had been for nothing. Sure, the pleaser in him felt proud that he'd rocked Katherine's world, but she wasn't what he wanted. Not anymore. "Goodnight." His tone was short, distant and Katherine watched as he rolled away from her.

She didn't really know how to feel about the whole situation now. She still didn't love Damon, knew that she didn't want to spend the rest of eternity with him, but the last half hour had been incredible and if she let her humanity through a bit more, she would find that she was still trembling from the final release he'd given her. "Goodnight." She whispered.

After a moment she closed the space between them, sliding her body over to his so that every inch of them was touching. She wrapped her arm around his chest and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. He was still for a moment and then he laced their fingers together, bringing the back of her hand up to his lips. "Thank you." He said quietly, doing his best to hug her in their current position.

He knew there was more to her actions tonight than a simple apology, but at the moment he didn't care. At least she understood what he'd needed in that moment.

* * *

_Elena gasped, sitting up in bed, her hand on her chest as her heart pounded violently beneath. She'd dreamed about Damon Salvatore before…but this, this was something else entirely. This, was real. It had felt real, the most real, intense fantasy she'd ever had. Forcing herself to lay down, she sunk into the pillows, taking deep breaths that were supposed to be calming. They weren't and she closed her eyes and hoped sleep would come back to her. It didn't, instead she could only remember her dream- if that's what it had been. Her skin still stung with pleasure where his hands had touched, her neck twinged a bit from where he'd bitten her and when she reached down between her thighs curiously, she found her panties were soaked as if she'd just made herself cum. She gasped again, quieter this time and bit her lip. Was her denial of feelings for Damon slowly driving her crazy?_

* * *

When Damon woke up the next morning, he was not surprised to find himself in bed alone. He was however surprised to find the shower running. Knowing it could only be on person he pushed himself from the bed and walked to the bathroom, not at all ashamed of his nakedness. After all, there was no reason to be. He knew how godly he looked in the morning light after a good romp in the sheets. With a smooth grace he leaned against the door, his arms crossed comfortably over his chest as he watched Katherine rinse her hair through the glass wall of his shower. It was time to find out exactly what last night had meant. She opened her eyes, squeezing the excess water out of her hair and smiled at him. He saw the crook of her finger beckon him forward and he didn't hesitate to join her.

Once he had soaked his hair and washed away the evidence of last night, he pinned her to the wall, a evil smile on his lips. "So are you going to start talking, or am I going to have to torture it out of you."

Katherine's eyes went wide and she shivered as the loss of hot water over her body and the cool pane of the glass startled her. She had expected Damon to corner her sooner or later, but couldn't they have at least one last hoorah before he freaked out? Apparently not. "I told you last night. I was just trying to make you feel better."

"And you did an excellent job." He smirked, leaning down to press kisses to the side of her neck. She smelled incredible and he could almost let himself imagine this was Elena again, but he shook his head and pulled back. "Tell me the truth, or I'll kill you right here."

Katherine knew that tone and nodded slowly. Her first instinct was always to survive, to protect herself and if that meant giving into Damon Salvatore's questions, she really had no choice. "Look, I did it for both of us. For all four of us."

"All four of us?" Damon's eyes lowered into slits and he held onto her more tightly. "What are you talking about?"

Katherine looked down, searching for the right words, but also the ones that would explain everything the fastest. She knew Damon was not patient when he was upset like this. "Elena would never have chosen you over Stefan if she didn't know what she was missing out on, and Stefan would never cut ties with her as long as he thought there was a chance they would get back together. Now she knows what it's like to be with you, to have your love. Now she will be able to except her own true feelings and leave my vampire the hell alone."

Damon glared at her as he slowly processed everything she was saying. "How would Elena know what it's like to be with me, when it was you I slept with last night?"

He could see Katherine's bottom lip tremble, but he didn't care if he was scaring her. "I compelled her little witch friend to implement the same spell that I used the night of the Mascurade Ball. She felt everything I felt last night Damon, everything."

He didn't know whether to laugh, cry or scream. He considered snapping her neck for good measure but refrained and shook her instead, making the walls of the shower rattle with the force of his strength. "Are you insane?"

"She would have chosen you eventually Damon, but she's human, for now at least. Eventually could be a very long time, and then what if by the time she makes her choice it's too late. I did us all a favor. Now she and Stefan can really get over each other and I can have back the man I love. You win too, you get the girl of your dreams."

He felt frustrated, utterly out of control. She'd tricked him, used him for her own gain and yet she'd also done it for him. There was no denying that, even if her main intentions were to get what she wanted. At least this time no one got terribly hurt in the crossfire. Instead of hitting her, he punched the shower wall, watching a small crack appear in the thick glass. "You're sure about this?"

"Damon," Katherine caressed the sides of his face with both her hands. "if she did feel everything I felt last night, there is no way she can hide her feelings for you anymore. The simple truth of how much you love her will be enough to bring her to her senses." With that, Katherine pressed up on her toes and gave him a soft, deep kiss. "Goodbye Mr. Salvatore."

He held her tightly in his arms for one more minute, letting go of his past. "Goodbye Miss Katherine."

Then she slipped from beneath the trap of his arms and she was gone. When he looked up he was alone. There wasn't a single trace that she'd been here at all expect for the ache in his heart and the tangled sheets on his bed. If Elena had felt everything he'd done last night, she was no doubt freaking out right now. He quickly rinsed off and dressed in record time. If Katherine was right, there would be no denying this time. She would be his, finally and forever.

* * *

Elena stood in the shower, waiting expectantly. She'd felt his lips on her neck again, just like last night, but after a few minutes the sensation never came again. She frowned a little and shut off the water with disappointment. Perhaps she was going crazy, perhaps everything she'd done to convince herself that she didn't love Damon Salvatore had driven her mad. What better explanation could she come up with to explain last night. Sighing, she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel tightly around her chest. She realized she'd left her clothes sitting on the bed and walked out, doing her best to dry her hair with another towel. When she saw Damon sitting on her window seat she froze, her eyes wide and her cheeks already flaming red with an embarrassed, excited blush. "What…what are you doing here." She stammered, glancing at her bed as if there was some evidence left from what she'd been through last night.

"I came to see how…you slept." He finally finished, pushing himself up and walked toward her. He kept the bed between them, hoping she would be the one to close the distance, to make the first move. Their history of first moves in this bedroom didn't always end well and he had to force his hands out of the fists they were clenched into.

"Fine." She mumbled, blushing and looking down at what must have been a very interesting part of the carpet. "I slept just fine, how…how about you?"

He took one step to the side as she did, both of them slowly working themselves closer to the other. "To be honest, I had a very strange…night."

He'd thought about lying to her, of telling her he'd had a dream about her and then they lived happily ever after thinking a mutual dream had brought them together, but he'd decided against it. She as stronger than most people gave her credit for and he knew she would be able to handle the truth. "Tell me about it?" she offered, knowing that she was naked beneath the towel and if he wanted to he could take her fairly quickly.

Part of her wished he would, that he would just rush around to her and throw her on the bed and do all the things she'd imagined last night. He seemed like he wanted to explain something though, so she stayed still. "What is it Damon?"

He took a deep breath, and slowly approached her, cradling her face in his hands when he finally reached her. "There is something I need to tell you about last night…about things you felt last night."

She shook her head, reflex to deny it but she stopped and looked up at him. "What was that about?"

He was amazed she hadn't decided to lie about it and quickly skipped over the part of his speech he'd prepared to convince her to believe. "Last night was real…sort of. Katherine used the same spell she used before to connect the two of you."

Elena's eyes widened as she slowly realized what he meant, then she shocked both herself and Damon by slapping him. "You slept with her!" it was a question but she yelled it.

"It's not like I cheated on you." He shouted back, glaring at her with hard eyes. She was not allowed to be angry at him for this.

Elena stopped, and held her breath for a moment to calm down. "No, I guess you're right."

"Look, she came to me and she looked just like you and I was lonely. She said to pretend she was you, and I knew you would never be with me so I fell for it. I couldn't help it. I just wanted you so badly. I missed you so much."

He fingers came up to caress her cheek again and she sighed, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. "So what does this mean now?"

"She's going to get Stefan, take him away with her. He knows this has been coming for a while. Us…it's meant to be Elena. Don't you see that?"

"I don't see it," she admit, looking up at him and taking his free hand in hers. "but I trust you to show me."

He watched with wide eyes as she unhooked her towel and let it fall to her feet. "Elena, I-"

She shook her head, pressing her finger to his lips. "We don't have to pretend anymore Damon. We can be together now."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her bare body as she leaned up to kiss him. She was right, he didn't have to imagine being with her every night, because now he would actually have her.

* * *

_a/n: this wasn't exactly plot ridden, but it was a challenge for me to have to write two love scenes at the same time and interpret how both women would react to the loving of one man; one that had, had him before and one that had only dreamed of it._

_You will see in the coming weeks, months that I will be forcing myself to step out of my box a little bit more. Of course, I will stay with the smutty fics, never fear but I really want to try some new things. The incredible thing about fanfiction is that we can experiment and write anything we want to. Not everyone may like it, in fact they may even hate it, but I think that I owe it to myself and to my loyal readers to try some new things every once in a while. Delena will still remain my core though, promise._

_Hope you enjoyed this, because I know I did. In the beginning, you may have been thinking 'WTF is Katherine doing?' She seemed a little OOC to me from an outsiders point of view, because when in a million years would she ever do something like this, but I hope the ending explanation cleared all that up for you guys. I do miss Kat and I hope they bring her back next season, as well as introduce us to Tatia. _


End file.
